Across Eternity
by Superherofan
Summary: Someone hates us. A new threat warned Alucard before the final battle, making the Dark Lord's sacrifice absolutely meaningless. Everyone is defeated right after Tsukune and Moka finally confess their love for each other. But a little thing like time won't get in Fate's way. And it has the perfect agents in mind to fix things. Tsukune X Harem! Crossover elements! Time Travel!
1. Who's Been Messing With My Timeline?

Rosario Vampire

 **Across Eternity.**

* * *

So, this a thing that came to me the other day. Totally inspired by the masterful Rosario Vampire fanfic "Here in my Arms" by Platinumsabr, and the One Piece fic "Second Wind" by The-Lost-Samurai, just thought I'd be straight with you guys on that. Always been a fan of the Rosario Vampire Manga since it appeared as a guest comic in Shonen Jump here in North America, and thanks to Platinumsabr was inspired to re-read the entire series. Of course that got my writing engine flowing. Yes it's a time travel fic. Yes it's connected to my other stories. No you don't need to have read them to understand this. Tsukune Aono is the best version of the Harem male lead I can find. Insomuch as he is actually a likable guy and not a flat ordinary character. (Though he seems to start this way, we quickly learn he is not.) Major Spoilers for all of the manga for both seasons. I tried to watch the anime but it was just too much pointless fan-service and not enough story for me. Oh also here are the warnings and Disclaimers;

This is a fan based production. I don't own Rosario Vampire or Rosario Vampire II

Warning: The following will include violence. So much so that I'm rating it M just to be safe. Lots of descriptions of blood and such.

Also there will be crossover elements due to being connected to my other stories. It's par for the course if you have read anything else I have written.

Also Tsukune **X** Harem! My usual Oc's will be here too but the focus is the newspaper club of course.

Anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Who's been messing with my timeline?  
**

The Masked King, having just revealed himself as Alucard, or part of him anyway, effortlessly defeats Tsukune Aono and his friends. Despite seemingly being defeated by Akuha, he summoned forth deadly tentacles and impaled Moka through the chest, shattering her rosary, and nearly killing her right there.

Tsukune himself has seen better days. Despite his recent attainment of vampiric power he is nothing in the face of this creature.

Things happened so quickly after that.

Tsukune finally became a Shinso Vampire.

He finally confessed to a dying Inner Moka, saved only by an infusion of his own blood after his transformation.

The three dark lords appeared, including Moka's mother when her rosary was placed upon Alucard.

In one universe it would be enough to stop this evil, despite the cost of the three dark lords lives. Despite the loss of "outer Moka" it would be enough.

But here? In this universe, fate took a very different turn.

It wasn't very nice about it either.

A spell to annihilate Alucard would have worked with so much energy behind it.

But here, in this universe, another evil, behind the scenes, chose this moment to strike!

Or to be more specific, it already had.

A massive explosion, power that hadn't been seen for over 200 years and may never be seen again.

And it wasn't enough.

"Did you think it would be so easy!" A dark voice rings out. "The three dark lords, sacrificing themselves for those humans! And yet, I'm still here!"

"N..no!" Tsukune Aono growls, rage coming to the surface. He had sacrificed everything... _Everything_ he, no, _they_ had left. They had lost so much. And Alucard's voice could _still_ be heard. This was unacceptable.

But things could get worse.

As if from a single cell, in his humanoid clone form Alucard re-appeared in front of Tsukune and Moka.

" _You_." Alucard spat, his normally stoic face twisted in rage. "Without the dark lords, or Akasha, _you are nothing."_

 _"_ You should be dead!" Tsukune growled, as if stating that would make it so, forcing his body in between the reborn clone and Moka

"I was Dracula! I AM ALUCARD! _THE vampire._ Nothing will stop me this time! I have the powers of over a thousand monsters. The very air and ground obey my command. I will not be outdone by something so amateur-hour as having my body turned against me. Burn my flesh, seal me if you can, but I will _always come back."_ The ground shakes with every word, the collapsed buildings around him disintegrate, turning into energy flowing into him. "It was always my world. Your just living in it."

"Tsukune" The silver haired vampiress calls out, "There is nothing we can do, we must run!"

"To where? Please tell us, where you are going to run too?" Alucard's voice comes from behind them this time. Another clone. This one carrying the very broken form of Kurumu, the two vampires tensing as they sense her ebbing life force. "I brought you a present." The clone tosses the near-dead succubus at Tsukune, forcing him to catch her.

"Kurumu-San!" Moka, normally calm and stoic, calls out, taking her from Tsukune's arms,

"Don't worry, none of your closest friends will die, until I can make them all watch me kill you." Alucard snarled. "I may not be able to erase humanity today, but I am nothing if not patient. Another 200 years to build up my power again, but with no more Dark Lords in my way... Oh the things I'll get done. My true form may have been destroyed, but 30 or 40 clones should be more than enough to end you and your little friends.

"T-that many?" Tsukune stammers out, his rage matched only by his fear. Only for an explosion of dust around them to reveal the rest of their friends. "Mizore, Yukari, Ruby. Kokoa" He whispers the names, pulling their beaten bodies back to Moka's side. He turns to the first clone, murder in his eyes, the Shinso blood that now beats within him feeding back into that singular emotion.

RAGE.

"This entire adventure of yours, _human_ , is nothing but a pointless distraction. A series of build-ups to payoffs that only help _me."_

Tsukune throws himself at one of the clones, tearing it to shreds with his bare hands. But another rises into place.

"I needed to see if the Rosary could control me. And you let my men bring it to me." This clone smacks Tsukune back. Before dodging an enraged blow from the freshly minted vampire. "I needed to get rid of the dark lords, and they sacrificed themselves in a failed attempt to save you." Another smack to the other side of Tsukune's face. "I wanted Akasha out of my body, and you put the rosary on me so she would come out and try to stop me." A kick the rib cage, sending the boy in heap to his helpless loved ones.

"How does it feel, _boy,_ knowing that no matter what you did, in the end, it doesn't matter." Another clone this time comes and fuses with the previous one. Doubling its power. "How does it feel to watch your dreams _die._ Humans destroyed my kingdom. Wiped all of them out. And in the end, atop a mountain of corpses, and in spite of all the so-called _progress_ they have made. I will see that they suffer the _exact. Same. Thing."_

They were surrounded now, beaten. Tsukune, his vampiress, the succubus, the snow woman. Two witches. Against any other opponent such power would be overkill.

But to this enemy, it is nothing.

"Go ahead _children_. Beg me for your lives. Beg me to spare the humans you love so much."

"Go to hell!" Kurumu coughs out, fighting to stand.

"We won't give up!" Mizore adds, icicles propping her up.

"That's right. We're a family.-desu" Yukari, the youngest of them cries, her magic and will the only thing keeping her standing.

"And we'll never stop fighting for each other." Ruby smiles, herself shaking but standing tall.

"Or for tomorrow." Moka, the silver haired vampiress finishes as she pulls Tsukune to his feet.

The young man stares at the nearest clone. Raising his fists, he glares at the nearest clone. His breath is ragged, his body calling to him in pain, but his eyes are filled with determination. "What they said." He agrees as he steps forward.

Alucard simply starts to laugh. "A family? What a mess. Well, at least you will all die together!" He roars as he begins his charge. The Youkai Academy Newspaper Club collectively tenses-

And vanishes before the Ultimate Vampire's eyes.

" **Where did they go!"** The clone rages, smashing his fists into the ground and causing nearby buildings to shake.

"Somewhere you can't reach." A new voice calls out.

"Who goes there!?" Alucard sneers, his clones converging to increase his senses as they merge back together.

"I am only deigning to talk to you because I want you to know who it was that sparked the beginning of your downfall." The voice returns. "I have no illusions of being able to finish every one of your clones. or hunting them down to begin with. Enjoy your victory Alucard, it was well earned, but where I'm going, you will never even get this far, or should I say, _when I'm going."_ Alucard listens more closely. the voice is distinctly male.

"Cease your prattling and show yourself!" Alucard demands, before looking down at his arm and seeing it start to fade.

" _No. You don't get to see my face. You just get to wonder how."_

* * *

Tsukune had been many things in his lifetime. A former human. An ex-Ghoul. As of a few minutes ago he had made the transition to full-fledged Shinso-level Vampire.

But right now, he was only two two things.

Rage and Sadness.

He had done everything he could, and it wasn't enough.

He'd given up his humanity. He had lost at least half of the soul of the woman he loved. And failed to stop Alucard.

"Mr Aono."

He couldn't think, couldn't listen. Filled not with the blood-lust but righteous, _justified_ FURY.

"Aono-san, STOP!"

He couldn't sense them, Couldn't see them. Moka, and the others, gone. Or was it him. Was he gone-

"Snap out of it!" A smack to his face, two hands grab his shoulders, giving him a hard shake. "Tsukune it's over! Your safe!"

"Wha- where am I?" the sea of red dissipates before his eyes, showing him in a black void. A lone man stands in front of him. Dressed in what looks like a business suit.

"take a deep breath, your safe, for now." The man says, dusting his suit off and puling out a gold pocket watch. "Yes, she said it was about this time I think." the man whispers to himself, putting the watch back in place.

"Who are you?" Tsukune demands, barely containing his malice.

"Oh I have many names." The man, whose face was hidden by shadows, responds, "You may call me Tyler."

"Where am I?"

"In transit."

"To where?"

"Let me put it to you this way." Tyler steps forward, revealing a 18 year old looking man with blue eyes and short brown hair. Now that Tsukune thought about it, his Japanese had a slight accent to it, sounding like an American. Tyler waves his hand as a pair of chairs appear. "I want to offer you a deal."

"Wha-" Tsukune began but was cut off as he sat down.

"Short version? Someone has messed with your past. Warned Alucard what would happen to him after he encountered you, specifically about how he was supposed to die." Tyler sits down across from the former human, another wave of his hand accompanying a table appearing with two pitchers and glasses. One filled with a red liquid, the other water.

"The Three Dark Lords final act," Tyler continues, "in the original timeline, wiped Alucard off the face of the earth. Someone warned him about that, causing him to make extra clones of himself the minute he had control of his original form again. You saw the result. Even his clones are frighteningly powerful when they are being serious. Here" Tyler handed Tsukune a glass of the red liquid.

Tsukune smelled the liquid. "It's blood."

"Well your a vampire now right? Thought it might help. Should keep your strength up." Tyler smiles, drinking water for himself.

"I guess." Tsukune tipped the glass back, it tasted relatively fresh, at least Tsukune assumed so, having never drank blood since becoming a vampire (albeit only moments ago). He found that it did calm him down a bit. His rage settling down enough to notice he was _very_ thirsty, he quickly pours another glass . "So why am I here?"

"Well..." Tyler took a deep breath, "the person who caused your current situation, is an enemy of mine. I feel somewhat responsible you see."

"And the others?" Tsukune asks, re-filling his glass.

"They all sustained serious Injuries. You can help them, but they are dying."

"What?" Tsukune's improving mood reverted back to the rage and worry.

"What would you be willing to give up, to save them Aono-san?" Tyler smiles.

"Anything." Tsukune growls, somewhat offended by the question.

"I think then, that we will get along just fine."

"Huh?"

"Like I said, I feel responsible." Tyler laughs, "I knew that this was a good idea, but I had to be sure. Hesitation. Doubt. You are beyond these when it comes to protecting your friends. That is why I need your help. What I intend to do will leave me severely de-powered. My potential is limitless, my power is not."

"I'm not really following, what does any of this have to do with me and my friends?"

"There is an old saying, not sure where it comes from but it goes something like this; 'if I knew what I know now when I was young, I would have done things differently.'"

Tsukune took that in, he had heard similar things from older people before. "What are you getting at?"

"My plan, to stop my enemy from causing your deaths, is to send you back into your younger self."

"What?"

"Time travel. You. Back in time. Save everyone." Tyler says more slowly. "You'll keep all your power of course. I'll blend your current body into your younger one. you'll still be a full Shinso Vampire."

"And the others?"

"Right. So that right there is the tricky part." Tyler pulled a small disk out of his pocket, a hologram of Tsukune's friends in what looks like hospital beds. "I can only take one person back in time with me and blend their body into their younger self. However, we need every advantage you can get. So I devised a plan to pull their minds and souls back in time to their younger selves instead, by using their bonds with you."

"W-what?"

"Your asking that a lot today. Here's the simple version. You and I will go back, and when you meet one of your friends that you see here," Tyler motions to the holograms of Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby and Kokoa. "I will show you how to pull them back to their younger selves. I wouldn't ask you to try to remake those bonds. They are your real power, after all." Tyler finishes with a smile.

"So your saying, they will know what happened?"

"After you meet them, yes. If you don't go back, they will die here."

"What do I have to do?" Tsukune says with a determined face.

"Like I said, I'm coming with you. But just so your aware, it's going to hurt, drink the rest of the blood." Tyler says, finally standing up.

Downing the rest of the blood, Tsukune also stands.

"See you soon!" Tyler puts his hand on Tsukune's shoulder, and the world turns white for Tsukune Aono.


	2. Reunions, Suspicions and Confessions

Wow, quite the turnout for a first chapter! (Well, by my standards.) Thought I'd get on it and write the next one for you guys. Hope you like it!

I don't own Rosario+Vampire. If I did, I would have kept the manga going! And made sure the anime was more faithful to the manga!

Again, Major spoilers for the manga. If you have only seen the anime this chapter will make almost no sense. Neither would last chapter now that I think about it. Go read the manga dang it!

* * *

Chapter 2: **Return to the past. Reunions, Suspicions and Confessions.**

* * *

When Tsukune woke up this morning the last thing he expected to see was a man dressed in a suit standing in his room, holding an unconscious man over his shoulder.

Of course, before he could voice any kind of concern over it, he was in a world of pain.

 _Yokai Academy; Girls Dormitory_

Moka Akashiya always woke up early to get ready for the day. She was a natural early riser and morning person. She would start by taking a shower, being sure to use the herbal cap for the shower head, all that hair took a lot of effort to clean after all.

She had just gotten out and had started cooking her food, when she sensed an explosion of of dark energy coming from the direction of the boys dorm, and then sensing immense pain, causing her to drop her utensils and fall on one knee from the feedback.

"Tsukune!" She gasped. She knew they had become connected from injecting him with her blood, but this was a whole new level. No time to be curious about it though. Tsukune was in pain! She quickly threw her clothes on and was on her way.

 _Back with Tsukune_

Tyler stands over the twitching form of Tsukune, a white energy pouring from his hands to keep him in place.

"Damn it, this part is always my least favorite. Fusing past and future always hurts. Pretty tough guy though. He has hardly made any noise. Must be the vampiric durability." He muses to himself. He takes a step back, the light disappearing as he does. He feels drained from their trip, taking a deep breath as he takes a seat.

"Oww" A low sound escapes the young vampire's lips, his breathing finally starting to slow down.

"Ah Mr. Aono. Your awake. Sorry about the pain, but I did warn you it would hurt." Tyler answers, taking deep breaths himself. "Can't be helped, I haven't perfected this form of time travel yet."

Tsukune takes another deep breath. The pain starting to subside as he feels his control of his body returning. He slow sits himself up.

"Why are you so worn out though?" Tsukune, ever the gentleman, asks.

"Ha, it takes a lot of energy for this sort of endeavor Mr. Aono." Tyler rubs his wrists, before taking out his pocket watch. "Watch, sync to current time please."

"It listens to you?" Tsukune asks, taking in the sight.

"Sometimes." Tyler laughs. "Ahh, good, took us right when we needed."

At that point a loud knocking could be heard at the door.

"Tsukune! Are you alright?"

"M..Moka-san?" Tsukune tried to stand up but quickly fell over in pain. He never thought he would hear Outer Moka's voice again, he was sure she had died. He quickly reminded himself they were in the past, that hadn't happened, _would never_ happen, if he could help it.

"Well I was hoping you could rest before we jumped right to the thick of things but this works out." Tyler smiles, standing up. He waves his hand over Tsukune's bedside table. A large glass filled with blood appearing. "Drink this, should help you get through the day."

"How do you do that?" Tsukune asks as he grabs the glass. Realizing at he drinks it that he doesn't know very much about this man.

"I've got spells and summons written on the inside of this suit. That's the last glass of blood I've got stored for you. Takes lots of time to write spells on my clothes, and they are all single use magic. Not to mention how much of a pain it is to pay the witch who enchants them." Tyler turns to the door, walking to it, he opens it, allowing the pink haired vampiress to enter. "Lady Moka I presume?" He says with a bow.

"Um yes." Moka says, taken aback. "Who are you?"

"Oh just an evil sorcerer using his magic on Tsukune-san to take over the world." Tyler says with a completely straight face.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, my attempt at bad humor." Tyler steps back, "I'm actually helping Tsukune-san with something, can you wait just a moment? I'll get him."

"Um.. sure." Moka agrees. _'this one is strange'_ she hears her inner self say.

"Hey, Mr. Aono how you holding up?" She hears the man say. Was he a doctor? She knew that turning Tsukune into a ghoul had hurt him but-

"What!?" Her train of thought was derailed by Tsukune yelling out loud.

"Hey man it needs to happen. You already did it once before. You need this." Tyler firmly states. "And so does she. They all do."

She heard Tsukune mumble something but couldn't make it out.

"I gotta step out for a bit and talk to the headmaster, let him know whats happened." Tyler says, as he comes back into view.

"Is Tsukune-"

"He's fine, you can come in and see him, careful though, he's a little shaken up." Tyler interrupts. "I'll be back in a bit Mr Aono!" He calls back, before disappearing into the hall.

Moka hadn't been in Tsukune's room before, but thoughts of that are erased as she sees Tsukune.

His brown hair had half-transformed into a pure silver color, his eyes slitted like her own inner form. He had changed, but he was still Tsukune. He hadn't had a chance to button up his shirt yet when she had walked in.

"What happened?" Moka asks, visibly worried as she pushes her pink hair out of her face.

"Moka-san, I-" Tears began to form on Tsukune's face, before he quickly grabs the vampiress at the shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Before she knew it, his lips were pressed against hers, a feeling of both pain and power flowed into her.

There was a white energy surrounding them, as from the future, Moka Akashiya was pulled to her younger self.

When they finally broke apart, Moka took a step back, her memories coming in at frightening speed, all the way up to the last moment, the moment when-

"TSUKUNE!" She screamed as she latched back onto him, kissing his whole face.

"Moka-san, I thought I had lost you." Tsukune cried, his tears coming full force now. His last memory of the Outer Moka being their first and last kiss.

"You did, I was dead... I.. oh Ura-chan!" She blushes. "You saved her after I, I-"

"Shh.. It doesn't matter anymore. Your both safe now. That's all I ever wanted." He whispers, brushing his hands through her hair. "Will... will you still stay with me, forever and ever, like you said? Do you remember?"

"I... If Ura-Chan is okay with it. Then yes of course I will." She smiles, grabbing his hand, she guides it to her rosary, making him pull it off.

A surge of power comes from the girl as her true form comes out. His Vampire Goddess gaining back her silver hair and red eyes.

" ** _Tsukune, your always surprising me_**." Inner Moka says, the pure power in her voice making Tsukune's spine shiver just a bit.

"I meant what I said. All I ever wanted was to protect and love you. _Both_ of you. And I'm sorry that I couldn't-" Tsukune was cut off by the unsealed Vampiress throwing her arms around him.

" ** _It's like you said. We're both safe now. When the outer me disappeared, you still saved me."_** She whispers in his ear. " ** _and then you brought us back. Of course we'll stay with you."_** She finishes as she presses her lips against his.

When they finally broke apart, Moka had a very devilish smirk as she eyed him up and down. " ** _I'll have to thank the others, it was their power that let you safely transition to this form."_**

"You like it?" Tsukune asks, smiling at her. Another quick kiss answers that question.

" ** _I do have a question though. Who was that strange guy earlier?_ "**

 _Outside_

 _"_ Well that happened." Tyler complains from his face down position. "Is it gonna hurt me every time he does that? I hope not." He muses to himself as he stands back up, dusting off his suit again. "Now that I think about it, I have no idea where I'm going!" he laughs out loud.

"ACHOO!" He lets off a sneeze, holding his head after recoiling from it. "Who's a strange guy?" He questions as he rubs his nose.

 _Tsukune's room_

"Well, I guess we better get to class." Tsukune says, his body feeling weak but still able to stand up.

" _ **I'll see you soon. Tsukune. And from now on, just call me Moka."**_ Moka says as she replaces her rosary, quickly being replaced by her blushing pink haired self.

"Moka." Tsukune says with a big smile.

"Tsukune." Moka returns, also with a big smile.

"It's good to be back at the academy, Moka-s... Moka?" Tsukune asks as they leave his room.

"Y-yes Tsukune." She answers, locking eyes with him again as they enter the hall.

"Well there was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Moka asks.

"Well, in order to come save you, I went through a 'human modification ritual' with Touhou Fuhai. That is why I was able to eventually become a Shinso Vampire." Tsukune explained as they made their way out of the building. "It's how I was able to find you."

Moka nodded, not knowing much about the ritual but assuming it had helped Tsukune.

"But right before Touhou-sama could finish, things got a little... out of control." Tsukune sheepishly continued with one hand behind his head. "And Kurumu-san, saved me by kissing me."

"Well that makes things a little awkward." Tyler loudly announces from a tree causing both Vampires to blush and jump at the same time.

"Tyler-san? What did the headmaster have to say?" Tsukune questions the time traveler.

"Well I got out of the building only to remember that I've never been here before." Tyler admits, keeping a goofy grin on his somewhat pale face. "I'm gonna need your help to find the headmaster. But first!" He jumps down in front of the two vampires, maintaining his balance he continues. "Congratulations Mr Aono, you have successfully pulled Moka back to her younger self! Nice job!" he held out his hand for a high five, that was ignored as the two continued to stare at him.

 _'Like I said, this guy is a strange one_ ' Inner Moka says to her outer self.

"Okay so now what?" Tsukune asks the time traveler as they keep walking towards the school.

"Well... now you have to do the same thing with the others!" Tyler took the rejected high five in stride, and certainly seemed excited for some reason.

"The same thing?" Moka wonders aloud.

"Yep, Tsukune has to find them and plant a kiss on them, then some shiny lights will go off and poof! That girls memories and soul will return from the future!"

Moka's face turned red at that, and she noticed Tsukune's start to do the same.

"Oh don't be like that! It's the only way to save them after all!" Tyler smiles.

"Moka are you okay with that?" Tsukune asks her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You said Kurumu saved you, from the ritual. She made it possible for you to try to save me." Moka slowly says. "And then, in order to save us, everyone in the club used their power to help you control your transformation." She let out a deep sigh. "Even though they knew you loved me, they still wanted to be around us. They still risked everything to save me."

"I- _we_ owe them everything." Tsukune agreed.

"I think that, I could... I would be okay with that, Tsukune. They said it before, we're all more than just friends, we are a family. You have to bring our family back Tsukune!" Moka states with determination filling her soul.

 _'I agree. They can be annoying sometimes but, I want them to be happy too._ ' Inner Moka says to her Outer Self.

"Alright! Good Stuff!" Tyler cheers. "I can see the school now, so have a good day! I'll see you at your club this afternoon."

"Ah Tyler-san! We didn't..." Tsukune began but Tyler had vanished again. "Tell you how to get to the headmasters office." He finished, letting his head hang down as he did.

' _Again, what a strange guy. Something about him seems off.'_ Inner Moka notifies her outer self. _'Keep an eye on him. I don't trust him.'_

"Ura-chan doesn't like your new friend Tsukune." Moka blurts out.

' _You should assume he can hear you!_ ' Ura-chan complains.

"Ah, yeah, um. That's Tyler-san, he's the one that saved us from... that brought me from the future. And told me how to bring you and the others back too." Tsukune explains.

"Whats this about my future with Tsukune-kun!?" a voice calls out, causing both vampires to turn to the sound. It was a young girl with light blue hair, and strong purple eyes, her hair tied behind her head with a purple maid headband.

"Good Morning Kurumu-mph" Tsukune managed to get out before the exited Succubus pulled him into her large chest face-first.

"Kurumu-san! He can't breathe!" Moka pried the girl off her Tsukune.

 _' **Our**_ _Tsukune_.' she heard her inner self correct her.

'not now Ura-Chan!" Moka blushes.

"What happened to you Tsukune! Why is your hair looking like..." Kurumu took a moment to process the sight of the boy trying to regain his oxygen. "MOKA! What did you do to him!? Did you turn him into a Vampire!?" She demanded, her fingernails growing out as she pointed at the Vampiress, demanding an answer.

' _Get Tsukune to hurry up and kiss her. My Jealousy aside, It's easier than dealing with this._ ' Ura-chan demands.

"Um Tsukune was, well I went to his room this morning-"

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Kurumu rages, jumping at her rival before being caught by the arm. Before she knew it she was being spun around to face Tsukune.

"Sorry about this Kurumu-san. It'll all make sense in a minute." Bending down so that his eyes were level with hers, the young former human presses his lips against Kurumu's.

Moka has to avert her eyes as light bursts forth from the contact point, surrounding the Succubus and Tsukune.

'Did it take so long with us?' Inner Moka complains after a minute of the light-show, which finally starts to die down. Moka was soon able to look again. Only to find that Kurumu had collapsed onto Tsukune.

"Kurumu-san?" Tsukune asks meekly as he tries to push her up. His body was feeling really light all of a sudden.

"Tsukune?" Kurumu responds weakly, pushing herself up. "Wha! Tsukune your alive!" She started to cry as she pushed him back down. "The last thing I remember is Alucard coming to kill us! And then you just vanished into thin air!" She quickly enveloped the vampire boy in a hug, crying into his chest. "Then I was alone in a dark place, I thought I had died. I thought we all-"

"I'm alright." He patted her on the head. Moka came and sat by her two best friends, Rubbing the crying Succubus's back as she tries to contain her own tears. "You're okay now. We're back." he soothingly says to Kurumu, pushing the hair out of her eyes. Moka helps both to their feet as Kurumu composes herself.

"Moka-san... Are you back too?" Kurumu asks as she wipes the last tears from her eyes. Before she got an answer, Moka had her arms wrapped around the girl. "Wha-What's this for?"

"Tsukune told me what happened, you saved him. You all fought so hard to save me. I thought you were going to die back there, in the future. You were so hurt and it was all for me." Moka cried into the Succubus' shoulder, her own tears flowing steady now.

"H-hey now, we're alright. Wait, did you say the future? What kind of idiot would take us back in time to before our first year had ended!?" Kurumu exclaims, crushing the vampiress in the hug.

 _Meanwhile_

"Achoo!" Tyler has another hard sneeze just as he's standing back up, knocking him back down. "Do I have a cold coming on?" he muses as again he tries to stand back up. His hands shaking as he does so. "Aww man, I'm gonna need a good long nap by the time this day is over. It's not supposed to hurt _me_ so much!" He complains as he tries to read the school map.

 _Later_

Eventually the two Vampires and their Succubus friend made their way to class, during which Tsukune completely stunned the class with his silver hair and new Vampiric appearance. He didn't notice though as he sat down at his desk and promptly passed out.

"What happened to Tsukune?" Mizore and Yukari both ask as they come in, both giving intense glares at Moka, albeit for different reasons.

"Um.. We'll explain after class alright?" Moka halfheartedly tries to pacify them.

"Whats to explain? You turned him into a vampire and then we kissed him so hard he passed out when he got here." Kurumu teased, causing the other three girls to fiercely blush. Mizore threw an ice-kunai at Kurumu for that.

'That's close to the truth I guess.' Moka thinks to herself. Tsukune did seem to get weak after kissing her and even more so after restoring Kurumu's memories.

"Good morning everyone!" Their homeroom teacher calls out, interrupting their train of thought.

"Good Morning Nekonome-Sensei!" The class returns, save for Tsukune, still passed out on his desk.

The class passed as normal, after the hushed demands for explanations later from the Snow Fairy and the Witch. Tsukune managed to sleep through the entire morning of class, Kurumu's smile could be seen from space as she watched him sleep, and Moka actually paid attention and took extra notes for Tsukune to use later.

The lunch bell rang soon enough and Mizore and Yukari swarmed their fellow Newspaper Club members, quickly dragging Moka, Kurumu and a still unconscious Tsukune outside. This earned more than a few stares from their confused class mates. Many of the male population mumbling something about a 'lucky bastard' and the females wondering if he always had such a cute Vampire form.

The newspaper club was outside in what seemed like seconds. Mizore was holding an additional pair of ice-kunai in her hands.

"So Moka, did Tsukune transform because you two went all-the-way?" Yukari blatantly asks with a smile.

"N-nothing like that happened!" Moka stutters out, waving her hands in front of her.

"Too bad-desu." The young witch says, folding her arms with a pout.

"Tsukune, wake up and help them remember!" Kurumu demands, shaking a sitting Tsukune awake.

Tsukune felt groggy and exhausted as he came too, being caught by Kurumu as he slumped forward.

He tried to piece together where he was, and what was going on, but he only had one feeling in his hazy mind.

 _Thirst._

And there happened to be a beautiful, blue-haired source of what he was craving right in front of him.

Before anyone could continue the argument, the ex-human had sunk his previously unused vampire fangs into the virgin flesh of the pretty girls neck, causing her to yelp loudly, trying to pull out of it at first but having a hard time struggling.

"Ow! Tsukune, be gentle with me!"

That got the others attention pretty quick.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They took a while to respond though.

"Tsukune!" Moka, being the first to react, quickly grabs the Vampire boy's shoulders, shaking him. "That's too much Tsukune! She can't lose much more!"

With a gasp Tsukune pulls away, suddenly having full awareness. He blinks his eyes a few times as Kurumu falls off of him.

"Warn a girl next time." A tired Kurumu says from the ground, rubbing the side of her neck.

"I'm Sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Tsukune worriedly apologizes, helping the Succubus to her feet. "Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"I've dealt with with worse... or will I guess. Time travel makes my head hurt!" Kurumu pouts as she rubs her neck, it was already starting to heal from Tsukune's bite. "Hey I know your a vampire now and you need blood but just ask next time!" Kurumu laughs.

"This will take some getting used to..." Tsukune complains as he rubs the back of his head.

"Will someone please explain what happened to you three-desu!?" Yukari demands, visibly irritated by the lack of answers.

"I'm just glad I was Tsukune's first time!" Kurumu teases, ignoring the witch and getting hit with an ice kunai for her trouble. "No fair! I'm already weak!"

"Tsukune... maybe it would be better if you... pulled the others back now?" Moka asks, blushing as she does.

"A-alright." Tsukune goes to the closest girl, Yukari, and bends down to her eye level.

"Ts-Tsukune?"

"This might hurt a bit, so hold onto me." He cautioned, remembering what happened earlier to Kurumu.

He lightly presses his lips to the young witch's, and light begins to swirl around them.

"So this is what it's like from the outside." Kurumu comments as she averts her eyes.

It didn't take as long this time for the light to fade, revealing Tsukune holding a crying Yukari in his arms.

Jealousy turned to concern in the snow fairy's heart. A kiss from Tsukune should have made the young witch overjoyed. What could cause her to start crying like this?

Before Yukari could talk about what had happened, Kurumu and Moka had taken her from Tsukune's arms and held her in a hug, the youngest among them was too distraught to put any words together.

Tsukune was in front of Mizore next, and the blue-eyed, purple-haired snow-woman removed her trademark lollipop. Tsukune lightly put his hands on her shoulders. His face was completely red. But he knew what he had to do.

"Mizore-san... I-"

The eager snow woman mashed her lips against Tsukune's interrupting whatever he had decided to say.

This time the light took a bit longer to fade, and it definitely took longer to break the kiss. When they did, Mizore took a few seconds to let her memories flow back,

And immediately kissed Tsukune again!

"Hey now! Spread the love a bit!" Kurumu calls out, grabbing the Snow woman from behind, and earning a hug herself.

"Thank goodness. I thought, I thought we had-"

"Died?" Kurumu asks, "I think we did, but we're back, we are all back." Kurumu smiles, taking the snow woman over to the others.

"Wait, what about Ruby? And Kokoa? Are they going to be alright?" Moka asks

"Well as soon as I see Ruby-san... I'll have to bring her back too, as for Kokoa..." Tsukune had a look of worry on his face at that thought. "If I have to kiss her to bring her back, I'll probably die." He shudders.

"Speaking of, you aura is really low Tsukune." Kurumu says, "You said you were a full Shinso vampire before, but you only seemed to have Inner Moka's power level after you drank some of my blood."

"And it got weaker again when you kissed Yukari and Mizore." Moka agrees, Yukari was finally calming down in her arms and started listening in on the conversation.

"Yeah, Tyler-san said that would happen." Tsukune explains, rubbing the sides of his silver-haired head. "Pulling people through time, takes lots of energy, and it's only because of the bond I share with everyone that I was chosen to come back first. But time travel hurts. That's what he said anyway."

"Time travel... I've read theories on it, but it's supposed to be impossible-desu." Yukari speaks up, rubbing her tears from her eyes. "But I'm glad it's not. We were fighting Alucard, then everyone disappeared. I was suddenly in a black room, only able to see myself. I was so scared, everyone had looked so beaten already-"

"It's alright Yukari-chan. I'm not going to let that happen again." Tsukune says as he pats Yukari on the back. "We've been given a chance to get stronger. Together, we will stop Alucard!"

The lunch bell chose this moment to ring.

"Guess that will have to wait until after class though." Moka sighs.

The group made their way back to class, only for Tsukune to pass out on his desk again. The girls all stole worried glances at him. Was this just a side effect of the time travel? Or something far worse?

The class went relatively smoothly. The last bell rings and Moka has to prod Tsukune awake.

As she helps him out of the class, Ruby was outside the room waiting for them.

"Tsukune! What happened!?" She exclaims, clear worry on her face as Tsukune allowed himself to be separated from his beloved Vampire.

"Nothing that I can't get through." He smiles weakly. "Umm Ruby-san?" he asks as he stands up straight. "It's been a long day, but-" He shot a glance at Moka, who nodded in approval.

"Whats with you two?" Ruby looks from one vampire to the other, before Tsukune walks up to Ruby and gave the oldest member of their family her first kiss.

The first thought that came to Ruby was that she liked forceful Tsukune.

The second thought that came to her was something to the effect of _'OH MY! I'm kissing Tsukune!'_

It all was downhill from there.

Then came the memories as light and energy emitted from the witch and Vampire.

Again Moka averts her eyes at the light, and was quick to catch both as the light finally faded, holding an exhausted Tsukune and a steadily less confused Ruby.

"Um, why are we in Moka-san's arms? Not that I'm complaining..." Ruby asks quietly, as if she had been sleeping.

"Why are you the only one to not break down crying when I brought you back?" Tsukune teases.

"Well... the last thing I remember was Alucard showing up, and then there was a black room, and then... here we are." Ruby explains, almost as if she was asking a question.

Moka quickly helped the two stand on their own.

"So, again, not that I'm complaining, but, _how_ are we here?" Ruby asks as she steadies herself.

"Well to make a long story short, time travel." Tsukune explains, though he looks like he is about to pass out again.

"Time travel?"

"Yes." He breathes again. "I think that we haven't slept since before that whole battle with Fairy Tale. Lets go to the club-room so I can take a na-" And Tsukune is out like a light. Thankfully the two girls catch him before he hits the ground.

"Well I guess this is a bad time to go see the headmaster then?" Ruby smiles, helping Moka carry the boy to the Newspaper Club.

"He needs to sleep, you know how hard he fought, my question though, is why is he tired, but we're not?" Moka agrees as they manage to get him into the room.

 **"Because Tsukune had his mind, soul and body pulled back. The rest of you only had your mind and souls pulled back**." The headmaster, a tall man in white exorcist robes greets the three as they set their formerly human friend in a chair. " **I've had a sudden interest in time travel as of today, we should be able to find what is keeping your young friend from bouncing back as a Shinso should."**

 **"** Can't Tyler-san help him?" Moka asks, knowing that the self proclaimed _time traveler_ should have some sort of solution.

" **Funny story about that, I had just sent Ms. Toujo to get you when I met him, and he was halfway through explaining what had happened when he dropped like he had been hit by a train."** The Headmaster explained with a smile on his face that shined through the perpetual shadow that covered his features. " **He confessed he knows little about monsters and our physiology, and he noted that most people need a day or two of rest after being fused with their past selves."** The exorcist made his way over to Tsukune, and lifted up the Vampire's right hand. " **Mr. Tyler also said you had become a full vampire, if that is the case..."**

The Headmaster ripped the Holy Lock off of Tsukune's hand, causing his sleeping form to give off waves of energy, jolting him awake. His face grit in pain as red light surrounded him, causing the others in the room to step back.

After a minute or so of that, Tsukune was on his feet, and he looked almost exactly as he had when he fought Alucard. minus the black self-fashioned armor.

" **What the... What happened?** " Tsukune asks, **"and whats up with my voice?"**

 **"Mr. Aono, when you were brought back, your new friend forgot to remove your holy lock, which prevented your future self from properly fusing with your younger body. You're body is still recovering from that battle, but you should recover more quickly with your powers unsealed. A holy lock isn't meant to seal a vampire's power anyway. I'll have to make a Rosary for you later. Just make sure to get a good nights rest."** the Headmaster explains. **"Oh, and another thing, come to my office tomorrow."** With that the headmaster turns and heads out of the room.

Looking like he still didn't know what was going on Tsukune sits back down, his head in his hands. " **Damn, so tired."** he complained as he slumped back to sleeping position.

"We should take him to the infirmary. He's had a hard time." Moka suggests, moving to lift up the ex-human.

Within a few minutes Tsukune was being tended to by nurses as his friends... no, his _family_ surrounding him.

A few hours later, Tsukune woke up to the sight of each of the girls using a different part of him as a pillow, leaning forward from the chairs they were sitting in, save for Yukari, who was simultaneously being Moka's pillow as she lay across his stomach.

The vampire simply shifted a bit, and went to back to sleep with a goofy smile.

This is where he belonged.

The danger he knew he would have to face (Again!) could wait.

Because right here, in this moment? All was right in his world.

* * *

 **Authors notes:**

Wow. I think this is the first chapter of any story I have written that doesn't have violence in it.

In fact I think I'm having withdrawal symptoms.

Ah I think I can cover my violence addiction next chapter. Or with one of my other stories.

Anyway thanks for your support, please leave a review if you see anything that can be improved.

Til next time.


End file.
